


How do you help a good friend?

by Cochrane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cochrane/pseuds/Cochrane
Summary: Adrien is worried about Marinette. All her relationships keep ending because she still isn’t over that one mystery guy who she never managed to ask out. Why can’t that guy see how great and loveable Marinette is? And why won’t anybody tell him who he is?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	How do you help a good friend?

Adrien carefully set down his coffee cup and looked at Alya and Nino. The three of them had had a great hanging out in the small street café, talking about games, movies and general gossip. But there was one topic that was really weighing on his mind. He’d give anything to figure it out. And he knew that his two friends opposite him knew the answer. Now he just had to act casual to get it out of them.

“So… can you tell me who Marinette is in love with?”

Truth to be told, he had no idea how to act casual.

Nino shrugged, while Alya shot him her strongest possible disapproving glare. It was a sight that would have sent most smaller kids screaming, but Adrien was not willing to give in that easily.

“I know it’s secret, it’s just… I’m worried. I mean, she broke up with Kagami after just two dates because she isn’t over him. And those two were so cute together! And at first I thought, okay, Marinette is not over Luka yet, but apparently it’s not Luka…”

Both Alya and Nino shook their heads and mumbled something like, “it’s never been Luka”.

“…right, that’s what Kagami said as well.”

“Oh yeah, how is our sword dude?”, asked Nino.

“Unhappy, but she’s accepted it,” replied Adrien truthfully. “She said she ‘knew this was highly likely to happen’ and that ‘it was worth trying anyway’. Marinette and her are still good friends, so that’s nice.” He pointed at his friend ”But you, you are avoiding the question.”

“Yeah, dude,” said Nino. “I’d love to help, but it’s not our story to tell. You know that.”

“I know, but… Marinette won’t tell me. She starts blushing and stammering, and I think it’s an embarrassing topic for her. But you all know, and… I just don’t get it.”

Nino looked in the sky, while Alya gave him the extra-exasperated look she normally had for when the twins were being particularly dense. Weird.

“Look, guys, I just want to help her either move on or find love. She helped me so much, and I want to help her be happy as well!”

Alya sighed.

“Adrien, I love how much you love Marinette…”

“Yeah, she’s a really good friend!”

For some reason Alya looked at him angrily at that, while Nino rolled his eyes. He was about to ask why, but she continued as if it never happened.

“…right. But see, there’s a strict girl code. She’s my best friend, she told me that I’m not allowed to say, and that’s final.”

“That sucks”, said Adrien dejected. “Are you sure I can’t change your mind? I could get you an exclusive interview with Chat Noir! All the questions you want to ask, for as long as you want, and you can take pictures and video.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Wait, you can do that? How…”, she began, her eyes wide. But then she stopped herself, and spoke with clear conviction. “It doesn’t matter. Marinette is more important than the Ladyblog. I’m not going to snitch on her.”

“Oh snap,” said Nino. “Sorry, dude.”

“I get it”, said Adrien. “But then how can I help her?”

“Maybe you can’t”, said Alya. Then, with a smirk, she added, “Or maybe you can just ask her out yourself. I mean, you obviously care for her.”

“Why does everybody keep saying that?”, asked Adrien. “Kagami told me that I have her blessing, and so did Luka… well, mostly he was just strumming chords on his guitar, but I think it meant the same thing.”

“Dude, you and her would be great together”, said Nino. “Just hanging out, eating some ice cream, she showing you her designs, you telling her your awful puns…”

“That sounds wonderful”, said Adrien dreamily. Going on a date with Marinette would be… “No, I can’t. She’s in love with this mystery person, and I want to respect that.”

Alya groaned. “You’re not making this easy for us, Agreste.”

“Sorry”, Adrien said sheepishly. “I just think… if I knew who it was, maybe I could meet him, and tell him how great Marinette is. She is so brave, and creative, and wonderful and amazing… I don’t know why this guy doesn’t see that. How stupid can he be that he doesn’t fall in love with Marinette?”

“How stupid indeed”, said Alya to no-one in particular, while staring in the middle distance.

“I mean, you know who it is, right?” said Adrien. Nino nodded, while Alya adjusted her glasses.

“And Kagami keeps saying that this guy has a lot of feelings for Marinette as well and just doesn’t know it yet.”

This time both nodded vehemently.

“So all it takes should be a little push.”

Alya rolled her eyes while Nino sighed. “You’d think so, dude, but it’s not that easy. The dude cares about Marinette, but he has a lot of thoughts that get in the way of his feelings.”

For some reason he fixated him closely.

“So he doesn’t even think about asking her out. It’s really, like, man, dude, ya know?.”

“That’s crazy, how can he be that blind?” asked Adrien. “I mean, how could someone not realise that they’re in love with Marinette?”

For a moment, he saw something flare behind Alya’s eyes. A tiny moment of pure anger and hatred, the likes of which he normally only saw when there was an Akuma around. He instinctively began scanning the sky for a black butterfly.

But the moment passed as quickly as it had come.

“You know what? You’re paying.”

* * *

An hour later, Adrien was walking through Paris, taking the long way back home. He still couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette. That was something that happened to him more and more frequently these days.

Suddenly, a voice out of his jacket pocket said, “Hang on, kid, that’s the Seine.”

Adrien looked up and saw that yes, he had indeed walked right up to the river’s edge.

“As a cat deity, I prefer not to take baths”, said Plagg, flying out. “Still so lost in thoughts about Pigtails?”

Adrien nodded. “The part I can’t figure out is why everybody says that I should date Marinette.”

“You do talk about her an awful lot. Far more than necessary for something that is not cheese”, said Plagg. “But maybe these humans are right. Things would be a lot easier if you could just fall in love with Marinette.”

“Don’t be stupid, Plagg”, said Adrien while chuckling a little.

“I’m just saying-“

“Falling in love with Marinette is super easy.”

“Wait, what?” The tiny god of destruction looked at him confused.

“She’s so cool and endearing and inventive and talented and beautiful and talented… Falling in love with her takes no effort at all.”

Plagg watched him like he was trying to figure out the hidden catch in an ad for an incredibly cheap TV.

“I have to keep reminding myself not to fall in love with Marinette”, said Adrien. “Because I don’t think she’d like that.”

Plagg shook his head and mumbled, “maybe I should have let you fall after all.”

* * *

Chat Noir heard Ladybug land with a soft “thud” on the roof. She had been quick; he had barely had time to feed Plagg after the last fight. The evening sky was a beautiful red as she sat down next to him.

“Thank you for meeting”, he said. “So, my problem is not about super-heroics. It’s something private.”

She eyed him with suspicion, but he quickly raised his hands.

“I know, I know, no details. I just need a different perspective. Please?”

He gave her his best kitten eyes, and it seemed to work. She smiled.

“Sure thing, kitty. You’re my best friend, I’m always here for you. Plus, I kind of need a distraction from thinking about… stuff…”

She leaned back, waiting.

“Okay then. So this whole thing is about a girl…”

“Ooooh!”, cooed Ladybug, but Adrien shook his head.

“Not like that. She’s a dear friend who is really unlucky in love. And this cat would like to help. You’re a girl, and like, super-smart, right? So I was hoping you could help me help her.”

Ladybug scratched her chin. “Hm… okay, tell me the story. But no names!”

“No problem!” Adrien lit up. With Ladybug at his side, anything was possible!

“So this friend of mine, the sweetest, kindest, smartest girl ever, has a crush on a certain guy. Has had it for years now, apparently. But she’s shy around him, and the few times where she actually did gather to courage to confess, something always went wrong. She forgets to sign her gifts, video files with confessions get deleted, everything goes wrong for her. She’s tried moving on and dating other people, but it never worked out.”

Ladybug winced. “Ouch. I can relate… Far too well actually. So what about him? Is he a good guy?”

Chat Noir smiled sheepishly. “Well, see, that’s the problem. I don’t know who he is.”

“A mystery! Fun!”

“Her friends know who it is, but they all say they can’t tell me, she doesn’t want people to know. And I want to respect that. But she is so sad about this, and I also want to help! I just want to find the guy and convince him to ask her out. It shouldn’t be hard, she’s really great.”

She smirked.

“Honestly kitty, this sounds like maybe you should just ask her out instead.”

“Why does everybody keep saying that? Look, milady, her feelings for that boy are serious. I just want to see her happy with the person she chose. What I need from you is some hints for how I can figure out who he is, and maybe some tips for getting them together. Will you help me?”

Ladybug paused for a moment, then shook her head. “Chat… I think you already have your answer. If she doesn’t want your help, that’s final.”

She turned towards the Paris skyline. “It’s nice that you want to help, but it’s not up to us to decide who needs help. Especially in romance.”

“Huh, yeah, I guess…”

Ladybug stood up and started pacing. “It would be a violation of her trust. You’re not entitled to help people get together just because you think they’d be cute.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I think…”

“And besides, this has the potential to go really wrong. One false move, one misunderstanding, and bam, Akuma! Like Stone Heart, or Inverso!”

“I agree, we should just forget the whole-“

“I mean, of course it can work out just fine afterwards, true, but it’s still a matter of principle. We don’t have the right!”

“Yes, totally, you-“

“We can’t just lock our friends in a zoo cage and hope they figure it out, it’s not fair to them!”

“Yes, I already agree–?”

“It’s a deeply personal matter. I can’t just force romance on my friends. Tikki would be so angry!”

“Are you still talking to me or-?”

“Just because nothing makes me happier than helping people find love doesn’t mean I should… okay, yeah, you made great points, you convinced me, I’m in!”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m in! Let’s figure out who the mystery boy is and get him and your friend dating! This is exciting!”

Ladybug was looking at him with pure ecstacic joy. It was a side he rarely saw of her, and it was precious. It almost reminded him of Marinette a bit.

She popped open her yo-yo, reached into a pocket dimension, and dragged out a pencil and a notepad.

“Okay, first things first”, she said. “Pronouns. You keep saying ‘he’, are we sure about that?”

“I think so. That’s what all her friends say. And she has dated girls before.”

“Good, let’s strike that one off the list. Does she see him often or rarely?”

“Al… A mutual friend said that she sees him almost every day.”

“That probably means inner friend circle or school. Let’s start by focusing on her class. Are there any boys that she acts weird around? Keeps her distance, or is really close, or messes up her words?”

“No, not really. I mean, she messes up her words around me a lot, but I think that’s just because I startle her.”

Ladybug tipped her pencil to her chin. “Interesting. Next up: Have you been to her house? Does she have a lot of pictures of any boy, or a boy’s name somewhere, or similar?”

Adrien thought for a second. “Not really. I mean, she has pictures of me, like, civilian me, but that’s just for art reference.”

“Art reference, huh? Okay… Does she pay special attention to anyone? Like gifts or similar?”

Adrien shook his hand. “No, she’s always incredibly kind and generous to everyone. There were a few times when she made sure to bring me my favorite maca… pastry. She’s just so great!”

Ladybug’s smile seemed to hide worlds. It gave every indication that she knew something that he didn’t. Weird.

“Does she do that for everyone? Bring their favorite pastry?”

“Hm, I guess not. She’s a really good friend, you know?”

Ladybug stared him directly in the eyes.

“Chat Noir, I think she is in love with you.”

It took a few moments for the sounds to register. “In love with… me? Me?”

“Oh, it’s so romantic! You want to help her, but she doesn’t want your help, she just wants you!” Ladybug seemed utterly pleased by her conclusion. But Adrien couldn’t quite believe it.

“But… no, that can’t be. She told me, she’s just a friend, and she doesn’t see me like that.”

“When did she tell you that?”, asked Ladybug with a smirk. “Did you startle her, the poor innocent little girl? Or was it in some embarrassing situation?”

“No, nothing like that. I mean, maybe she was a bit startled, but it wasn’t embarrassing. Or at least I think it wasn’t. Unless… oh god… unless she really was…”

“…in love with you, yes. She was probably scared and lying to you. It’s not rational, but it’s been known to happen. Yes, that can definitely happen. Once, or twice, or a lot…”

Ladybug was now staring at nothing in particular, while Adrien was still trying to process this.

“She… she loves me?”

He began to smile.

“She loves me! Oh yes, this is amazing! She loves me! This is the best day of my life!”

“Yes, kitty! I’m so happy for you!”

“Oh god, this is great! She loves me and I love her! That’s why they all said the mystery guy loved her already and didn’t know it! I was so blind!”

He hugged Ladybug, and she hugged back immediately.

“Oh this is great”, she said. “I’m so happy I could help you!”

“I could kiss you! I mean, like, as a friend!”, said Adrien. “This is so huge. To think, Marinette loves me…”

He felt Ladybug stiffen in his arms.

“What name did you just say?”

He took a careful step back.

“Err… not… Marinette? Mari-Not? And anyway it’s definitely not the one you know?”

She looked at him with big eyes.

“…Adrien?”

“Oh shit… I’m so sorry, Milady, I didn’t mean for this to happen. Please don’t… please don’t take Plagg away!”

Her expression started rapidly shifting between horror, wanting to cry and finally settled on… a smirk?

“Don’t worry, chaton. I wouldn’t want any other partner besides you.”

He laughed. “Oh, that’s, that’s… yeah, that’s good. And, umm, could you… also… not tell Marinette about this?”

Ladybug eyed him in a funny way, like she was thinking of a joke that he wasn’t in on.

“Sorry, kitty. It is too late for that. Tikki, spots off!”

Adrien stared in wonder as he saw the red light wash over her. In that moment, everything became clear and obvious. Why hadn’t he seen it earlier? Before him was Ladybug, and also Marinette, because Ladybug was Marinette, and Ladybug had always been Marinette, and that’s why he had fallen in love with her - either - both of them.

“Oh god… I’m so happy it’s you!”, he said. She replied with a quick “Me too” that was muffled by him hugging her. He released his transformation, and for a moment, just held on tight.

Finally, he released her and stepped back.

“So, your analysis, about who Marinette might be in love with… is that correct?”

She blushed a bit, but smiled.

“Only one way to find out, Chaton. Try following that advice you keep getting and ask me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://trainsinanime.tumblr.com)


End file.
